bleachcouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
ShiYori
ShiYori (Japanese: 平ひよ, HiraHiyo) is the name of the relationship between Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki. Moments Arrancar Arc After Shinji Hirako fails to recruit Ichigo Kurosaki after showing him his Zanpakutō and Hollow mask, he calls Hiyori to inform her about his failure. As she scolds him for not completing his mission, he, apologizing to her, states it is only a matter of time. Appearing as Shinji fails at convincing Ichigo to join the Visored for a second time, Hiyori, smacking him with her sandal, yells at him for not succeeding in his mission. The two are interrupted by arrival of Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado, who were searching for Shinji. She is grabbed by Shinji, who runs far away from Chad and Orihime with Hiyori over his shoulder. As she screams and argues with him, he punishes her in a very uncomfortable way. Calming down, Hiyori states she hates Humans and Shinigami. Shinji tells her he already knows, which is why he was the one who went to enlist Ichigo and told her to wait. Turn Back the Pendulum Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Shinji appears near Hiyori and tells her and the others that it would be best not to be too quick to go near Aizen, explaining that with Aizen's ability one would be done for before it begins if they don't have a plan in mind. Hiyori tells him that they know that much, but Shinji tells her that he is specifically talking to her, as he tells her to stand down. Aizen begins to taunt them but Shinji tells Hiyori not to listen as he is only trying to provoke her. Aizen goes on stating they have nothing more to fear, seeing as they all died that night over 100 years ago. This taunt completely sends Hiyori over the edge, enraged she proceeds toward Aizen to attack him, as Shinji yells to her to stop. Before she reaches Aizen, Gin Ichimarubifurcates her. Shinji screams to Hiyori and immediately catches the top half of her as she falls. Hiyori, now fatally injured, tells Shinji that she is sorry as she just couldn't control herself. Shinji, while still holding Hiyori, stares down Aizen. Aizen comments that he likes the look in Shinji's eyes, as he looks like he has finally awakened after 100 years sleep. Aizen taunts him and tells him to face him, as he will unsheathe his sword especially for him. Shinji calls to Hachi, telling him that he is sorry as he knows he only has one arm, but he needs to take care of Hiyori or at least keep her safe until Ichigo returns. As the wounded are tended to, Unohana finishes her treatment on Hiyori. She statez it would be more appropriate to ask Shinji if she will give up or not. As Unohana walks away, Shinji tells her that he owes her one and the captain says she does not require thanks for saving the lives of her allies, to which Shinji remarks that they are not. After reflecting on what Hiyori would say at that point Shinji still retains that he owes her. Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Shinji and Hiyori get into an argument with Hiyori on the phone over ordering a package. Shinji exclaims by saying that he is 'groveling on his knees' and asking her politely. Hiyori replies that she can see he isn't groveling even though they're talking on the phone. Hiyori demands that Shinji shouldn't hang up, who hangs up anyway. Quotes External Links *Tumblr's ShiYori tag Gallery References Category:Het Pairings Category:Shinji Pairings